Pasrah Camp
by Ilvianna
Summary: "Lusa kalian ada camp. Jangan lupa bawa barang yang telah bapak catatkan," Pak Guru membuat satu kelas senag/ Bad Summary!
1. Pengumuman Camp

Ilvianna : Jadi... kali ini request pertama nih?

Ilvi : Iya dari Eigasya adekmu Via...

Anna : (sujud syukur) Yay! request pertama!

Eigasya : Kocchi Muite! Miiko

Ilvianna : Oke adekku terayang ini ceritanya

Anna : Warning : TYPO, GEJE, GARING, dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya

Ilvi : don't like? don't read

* * *

Pasrah Camp

**Miiko POV**

"Baiklah anak - anak, lusa kita akan mengadakan camp, jangan lupa bawa barang - barang di daftar yang telah bapak catatkan. Mengerti?" pagi itu Pak Guru memberitau lusa akan diadakan camp. Senangnya!

"Mengerti Pk Guru!" yay! lusa camp! udah ga sabar nih!

"Semuanya, bapak akan membagi kalian kedalam beberapa kelompok. Eguchi, Yamada, Satou, Ogawa, Shimura kelompok pertama. Sisanya kelompok kedua," Pak Guru membuatku sangat senang! aku senang sekali satu kelompok sama... Mari - chan dan Yukko! Tapi kenapa ada Tappei?

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai. Besok libur dan lusa camp. Jangan lupa ya..." yay besok libur, lusa camp pasti seru nih!

"Baik, Pak Guru!''

"Tappei, Kenta, Yukko, Mari - chan, lusa kan kita ada camp, siapa yang jadi ketua dan wakilnya?"

"Bagaimana kalo yang cowok yang jadi?" ahh... Mari - chan kukira kamu akan bilang 'kamu saja Miiko!' ternyata bukan.

"Iya, aku setuju. Tappei, Kenta! kalian suit sekarang. Yang menang jadi ketuanya," saran Yukko membuatku tambah patah hati.

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!" ucap mereka serempak. Tappei mengeluarkan batu, kenta mengeluarkan... batu.

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!'' ucap mereka lagi."Sial sama lagi" tambahnya.

**Beberapa 'Gunting, Batu, Kertas' kemudian...**

"Tappei kamu yang jadi ketuanya! Eh sudah sore nih! Berapa lama tadi?" ucapan Kenta membuatku tersadar, kita sudah melakukannya selama 1 jam. Wah aku pasti dimarahi Mamoru! hari ini kan aku ada giliran cuci baju.

"Sudah... 1 jam. Apa?! 1 jam? Mama sama papa pasti khawatir! Aku pulang dulu ya!" Yukko pasti takut dimarahi papa dan mamanya. Dia panik banget.

"Eh... Yukko! aku antar pulang ya!" Kenta perhatian sekali sama Yukko... aku jadi pengen deh! diperhatiin sama Tappei. Eh! mikir apa aku?! aku harus pulang!

* * *

Eigasya : segitu aja ceritanya?

Ilvi : Ya itu dulu. Chapter selanjutnya diusahain banyakan

Ilvianna : Iya kita usahain update minggu depan deh!

Anna : Review please?


	2. Main di taman!

Ilvianna : sorry di chapter sebelumnya pendek banget

Anna : Iya kali ini kita bikinin yang lebih panjang kok!

Ilvi : Iya deh pasti!

Anna : Warning : TYPO, GEJE, GARING dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya

Ilvianna : don't like? don't read

* * *

Pasrah Camp chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Tappei kamu yang jadi ketuanya! Eh sudah sore nih! Berapa lama tadi?" ucapan Kenta membuatku tersadar, kita sudah melakukannya selama 1 jam. Wah aku pasti dimarahi Mamoru! hari ini kan aku ada giliran cuci baju.

"Sudah... 1 jam. Apa?! 1 jam? Mama sama papa pasti khawatir! Aku pulang dulu ya!" Yukko pasti takut dimarahi papa dan mamanya. Dia panik banget.

"Eh... Yukko! aku antar pulang ya!" Kenta perhatian sekali sama Yukko... aku jadi pengen deh! diperhatiin sama Tappei. Eh! mikir apa aku?! aku harus pulang!

* * *

**Miiko POV**

**Sesampainya Miiko di rumah...  
**

"Mamoru! aku pulang!" aku mencari Mamoru kemana - mana. Ternyata Mamoru berada dikamar bersama... Yuka - chan, aku ga mau ganggu ah!

Kira - kira alat campingnya disimpan dimana ya? Di kamar mama? di dapur? di lemari? di toilet? di gudang? kayaknya digudang deh... Ke gudang ah!

"Uhuk... uhuk...,"

"Batuk? minum ******* aja!" suara TV membuatku tersingung. Gara - gara debu, di gudang banyak debu sih...

"Uhuk... Ah! kenapa sih di gudang banyak debu?" ahh... aku jadi pusing sendiri.

"Kalo ga ada debu namanya bukan gudang namanya, dasar Miiko!" eh... Mamoru? kok bisa tau aku digudang sih?

"Eh... hehehe... kok kamu bisa tau aku disini?"

"Firasat," enteng banget ngomongnya. "Udah cuci baju belum?" Eh... aku lupa... kalo aku jawab belum... bisa - bisa dimarahi Mamoru. Kalo jawab sudah pasti dicek sama Mamoru.

"Be... belum," aku langsung lari dan mulai cuci baju.

* * *

"Hah... akhirnya selesai... Mamoru aku sudah selesai cuci baju nih! Mamoru?" aku mencari Mamoru. Ternyata Mamoru di kamar dia tidur duluan. Yah... aku ditinggal.

"Mama pulang!" Mama sudah pulang! Aku tanya langsung aja ah!

"Selamat datang! Eh... Momo, halo...," wah Momo lucu banget ya...

"Eh.. neanaeh...," Hahaha omongannya Momo ga jelas ah!

"Ma, lusa aku ada camp. Aku ga ketemu alat - alat campnya," Mama pasti tau alat campnya dimana kan?

" Oh... dilemari. Besok Mama siapkan ya... sekarang Miiko tidur dulu...," yah... ternyata di lemari

"Iya ma...," aku berjalan ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi, mengganti piama, dan mulai berangkat ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Selamat pagi... Loh, Mama ga kerja?" tumben jam segini Mama masih dirumah.

"Iya, pekerjaan hari ini sudah mama selesaikan kemarin," pantes mama pulang telat kemarin.

"Ma aku pergi ke taman dulu ya..." main pasti seru nih.

"Eh... ajak Momo juga ya... Momo sudah punya teman baru di taman," Momo sudah punya teman baru? wah! hebat!

"Iya ma... ayo Momo! kita main ke taman!" kira - kira temannya Momo itu siapa ya?

"Leyaya," mungkin maksud Momo iya...

* * *

"Wah... tamannya ramai ya Momo! sekarang Momo mau main apa? Mana teman barumu?"

"Miiko!" Eh.. ada Mari - chan sama Yukko!

"Ada apa? Mari - chan? Yukko?" Loh! Momo kemana?

"Itu loh soal campnya, eh! tapi kita tunggu Kenta sama Tap- Miiko! Miiko!" Oh... ternyata sudah sama teman barunya ya... imut banget!

"Miiko! Miiko! Miiko! ah! aku benci sama Miiko! Miiko jahat! aku dikacangin!" eh.. kok Mari - chan tiba - tba marah? Apa salahku?

"Eh... maaf Mari - chan, tapi kacang itu apa ya?" duh! gimana nih? Mari - chan kok marah sama aku Apa salahku?

"Kacang itu makanan Miiko" kalo kacang makanan aku juga tau Yukko!

"Itu kan makanan. Kalo dikacangin atau ngacangin itu apa ya?" Mari - chan, kenapa aku yang salah?

"Oh... artinya dikacangin itu... nyuekin, Miiko," ohh.. gitu ya..

"Cang, Kacang, Kacang, Kacaang! Dek! mau kacang ya? tadi adek yang manggil kacang kan?" ah... ampun pak! bukan saya suer deh!

"Eh... ah... em... eh... Mari - chan kamu kan yang ngomong kacang pertama, jadi kamu yang beli ya... daah! Ayo Yukko!" kabur duluan ah!

* * *

"Hah... hah... hah.. capek ya Yukko," akhiranya aku sama Yukko berhenti lari selama 15 menit kita berlari.

"Iya.. tapi Mari - chan kan kasihan, Miiko," ya... mau bagaimana lagi?

"Eh... Yukko! Yamada!" eh... ada Kenta... sama Tappei juga.

"Shimura mana? katanya ditaman kan?" eh... waduh!

"Miiko! Yukko! jahatnya kalian meninggalkanku yang sendirian tak berdaya ini!" Hyii...

**Beberapa omelan dan pukulan Mari - chan ke Miiko dan Yukko(yang dilindungi Kenta) kemudian...**

"Maaf Mari - chan! aku benar - benar minta maaf!" ini semua salahku.

"Shimura, jangan sakiti Yukko! sakiti aku saja! Yukko pergilah... aku tak mau kau terkena pukulan Shimura," duhh... operanya barusan mulai tapi Kenta baik banget ya...

"Kenta... aku tak mau meninggalkanmu..." ahh... sungguh dramatis ya...

"Yukko..." wah...

"Kenta..." uh...

**Beberapa 'Yukko' dan 'Kenta' kemudian...**

" CUKUPPP... KAPAN MAU RAPATNYA KALO 'YUKKO' ' KENTA' TERUS HAH?!" hmm... teriakan Tappei keras banget, rupanya dia sudah mulai marah.

"Iya - iya ayo mulai!" akhirnya mulai juga...

* * *

Ilvianna : maaf... cuma bisa segini dulu...

Ilvi : iya... maaf

Anna : Huh... ga papa lah segitu kan sudah banyakan dari pada yang pertama kan...

Ilvianna : Iya... Review please!


End file.
